


Harbinger of Death

by Kamenspider



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenspider/pseuds/Kamenspider
Summary: A rhyme scheme, Starscream?This is bad poetry
Kudos: 3





	Harbinger of Death

Four million years I’ve slumbered

Entombed by bitter cold

The insects crawl around me

They’ll regret being so bold

I’ll break free of this prison

And seize my hard-won prize

I’ll tear the stars asunder

And break the very skies

My foes have followed me to earth

A mistake for which they’ll pay

I will rip them all apart

And I shall win the day


End file.
